Platooning refers to a case in which a vehicle travels while following a leading vehicle, and platooning vehicles transmit and receive various travel information through vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication to control speeds of the vehicles and inter-vehicle intervals between the vehicles, allowing the vehicles to maintain a specific distance between the vehicles.
However, a danger of an accident increases while platooning is controlled if weather conditions or road conditions deteriorate during the platooning, a more careful attention has to be paid in the control of the platooning.
Because the current platooning control method does not reflect such as weather or road conditions, it is difficult to cope with an urgent situation during emergent braking.